Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core for the Endometrial Cancer SPORE program will support the Projects, and assist the other Cores, in the design and interpretation of clinical and preclinical experiments, and the acquisition and management of data. Core services will be critical for the clinical trials of the Projects, and their use of high-dimensional methodologies of gene expression profiling (GEP), next-generation sequencing (NGS) and Reverse Phase Protein Arrays (RPPAs). The Core will incorporate sound experimental design principles within each Project, specific to the scientific issues being addressed. Each Project will be provided with tailored analyses, accompanied by appropriate and sometimes novel biostatistical or bioinformatics methods. Core leaders will work with Project investigators to identify quantitative measures that can be used to test study hypotheses, including determining sample sizes to ensure sufficient power for the studies. The leaders of the Core will confer regularly with Project investigators to discuss the design and conduct of research projects, evaluate results of analyses, discuss potential new research initiatives and directions within the SPORE, and promote publication of findings. Interactions between the Core and Projects, as well as other integration, will be facilitated by a web-accessible database of relevant information generated by each Project, to be developed and maintained by the Core. The main objectives of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are to: 1. Provide biostatistics and bioinformatics expertise in the design and conduct of laboratory experiments and clinical trials arising from the research proposed in this application. 2. Provide biostatistics and bioinformatics analysis and interpretation of all data collected under the SPORE Projects, Career Enhancement Program Projects, Developmental Projects, and other Cores. 3. Collaborate and assist all project investigators with the publication of scientific results. 4. Develop and maintain a web-accessible, SPORE-specific database of relevant information for all Projects.